Pure Evil, Insanity and Randomness
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: Who wanna join me in insanity, randomness and evilness! Just read and review! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough* authors and OCs welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm so sorry everyone! My father forbids me to touch the computer and my IPad. So I'm using the school computer now!**

**Gingka: And I thought that we can finally have a break...**

**Me: *glare* I'll break your bone first! *takes out an AK 47* Talk to the gun!**

**Gingka: I'm dead!**

**Madoka: She never owned anything but her stupid insanity!**

**Me: Try and say that again! *growls***

**Madoka: Ack! Riga never owned the MFB anime and anything else! *runs***

* * *

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The insane authoress ran into B-Pit with 3 boxes of grenades. "Oh no! Don't tell meshe's gonna destroy my shop again!" Madoka kicked her outside. "Ok, I'm pretty sure that she didn't get her Insane Pills this time. =.=" Gingka shook the jar in his hands. "Gingka! She'll see it! Put it back!" Madoka whacked him with a dead whale. "How did you even liftb that thing?" Masamune screamed. By the powert of the real live BUTT KICKING PONIES IN A THOR COSTUME AND BITES STINKY FEET!" Madoka headed straight for the wall. Gingka facepalmed and his head exploded into CONFETTI AND EVIL PURPLE HAMSTERS IN A WHEEL. Masamune screamed dramatically and thye insane authoress ran inside and hit him dead with a GIGANTIC TEXTBOOK THAT TEACHES NOTHING BUT INSANITY and set the shop on fire. "HALILUYA!" The shop exploded and the insane person is nowhere to be seen.

-somewhere in a random world-

Gingka: How the heck did we end up here?

Madoka: Cuz Riga's dreaming about us! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so happy!

Ryuga: Happy about torturing us?

Me: I didn't kill you, didn't I? How'd you appear?

Ryuga: Oh yeah... Then, bye! *dissapears*

Me: Wierd...

Gingka: You're wierder. *sweatdrop*

Me: Gingka, stop sweatdropping! You're gonna flood this place and form a pool! On second thought, yeah!

Madoka: Ok, great. We're gonna die for the second time today.

Gingka: *dissapears then reappears in swimming trunks* Yay! Swimming!*jump*

Madoka: Sometimes I worry 'bout you, Gingka.

Me: *wearing swimwear* Cannonball! *splash*

(A/N: Too lazy to discribe... *gets hit with a can of awkwardness* Hey!)

Gingka: Come on in, Madoka! *drags*

Madoka: You're not a naiad, Gingka! Cut it out! *slips and fell into the pool*

Me: Now I'm starting to miss Ryuga-san. *snaps finger*

Ryuga: What the heck!? I thought I'm not dead!

Me: Shut it! I'm not gonna drool over your six pack cause you're hot and in swimming trunks!

Ryuga: What? I'm in swimming trunks?

Others: O.o

Masamune: I'm number 1!

Me: Great, I totally forgotten about that guy... *takes out light saber*

Masamune: *dead*

Ryuga: *eating popcorn* Great show!

Madoka: Where did you get those? =='

Ryuga: I dunno.

Me: *kills everyone*

-wakes up-

Gingka: Wierd dream...

Madoka: About getting killed by Riga?

Masamune: And swimming pools?

Ryuga: And popcorns?

Gingka: Why are you here?

Ryuga:*shrugs*

My voice: Cause you guys are in my dream! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everone: *Screams like a little kiddo*

* * *

**Me: I'm so happy! I've gotten 5 A out of 7A! Squeeeee!**

**Kori: Great, and you're too happy, you went insane again.**

**Me: *dancing The Fox***

**Kori: Stop that! It's embarressing...**

**Me: *dancing Gangnam Style***

**Kori: I've had it! *hits me out cold with a Spaggetti ball***

**Me: I see Ryuga... *collapse***

**Kori: Cuz he's right behind me.**

**Ryuga: Riga wants to say that Authors and OCs are welcomed. Just leave a name and an idea (if you have one).**

**Kori: Kori, logging out. *leaves***

**Ryuga: I'm bored... *leaves***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ohaiyou, minna!**

**Ryuga: OK, great. Now she's speaking Japanese...**

**Masamune: It's the end of the world!**

**Me: Shut up! *whacks him with a pair of gigantic scissors* Glad that I didn't cut you into half.**

**Gingka: Why did you even include me and Masamune but not Kyoya? You hate us!**

**Kyoya: Wait, leave me outta this!**

**Me: I just did with the Kyoya part. As for you two, you're here to get tortured. *cracks knuckles***

**Gingka and Masamune: ToT *jumps into lava pit***

**Me: Ryuga is mine! Fan girls! *pounce on Ryuga***

**Ryuga: Get away! *shove me away***

**Me: I wouldn't do that if I'm you. *evil smirk* I've got a photo that somebody might wanna use for blackmails.**

**Ryuga: What? You wouldn't.**

**Me: You bet I would. I drew you kissing a someone and who am I? The most insane authoress of pure evil.**

**Ryuga: *escapes* Riga never owned Metal Fight Beyblade or I might be her "forced" boyfriend for now!**

* * *

The whole gang of people were locked in a gigantic room by a particular insane gal named Ryugafangirl swinging a light saber while hanging upside down from the ceiling with a bag of rubbish. "Riga! Get us outta here!" Madoka pleaded a wrong someone. "If you release us, I'm sure that Ryuga will let you spend the night at his." Gingka said. "Yeah... What!? Gingka!" Ryuga started chasing Gingka around to kill him. "We're not in another Truth or Dare aren't we?" Kyoya punched the walls and earned a broken bone. "Yay! Truth or Dare!" Masamune danced around maniacally.

Thud!

The rubbish bag from earlier fell and hit the ground. "Ouch! Riga! You'll pay for that!" Tsubasa crawl out with Yuu, covered in disgusting expired meatloaf and milk. "Gingki! Riga gave me an ice cream for staying inside the bag! It was awesome!" Gingka sweatdropped. Kenta was laughing awkwardly. Wait, when did he become that mature? I hate that!

"First off, this isn't a ToD but you guys might end up in one if I successfully adopted ShadowSlayer2013's story." I managed to land on Masamune with my heels poking into Masamune's belly button. He screamed like a he got someone's boots poking into his belly button. Oh yeah, that's what happened. And heck, I tried leaping off ceilings again. It was like so darn awesome!

"Second, I don't care. I'm going to stay at Ryuga's tonight!" I pouted. "RIGA! GET YOUR FREAKING HEELS AWAY FROM ME!" I ignored Masamune. I've no intention on leaving his belly button alone yet. "Third, someone's joining us today." I let Angelfromheaven2012 and her OC, Sierra Crystals in. They were eating a pack of Limited Edition Gummy Bears which you will know where they get those later. I laughed evilly and killed Tsubasa with my light saber and revived him with MAGICAL POWERS I STOLE FROM THOR.

"How did you get those powers? Riga-san?" Yuu asked with big puppy eyes. "I happened to stole your Limited Edition Gummy Bears and trade it for Sierra's help in kidnapping Thor and sapped his powers." Yuu's eyeballs shattered. (A/N: How does he do that?) back with Angel and Sierra. Sierra was looking goofy trying not to freak out in front of Gingka. Me and Angel laughed our ...um... Behinds off.

I threw an air horn to Angel and signaled her for some pranks. Angel sneaked behind her OC who's trying to flirt with Gingka and pressed the air horn. Sierra was frightened and fell over Gingka. I glued them together in an instance. After they've realized what condition they're in, they screamed and blushed.

"Hmm, this should be one of my best piece of art. Wait, did I just sounded like Jack?" I said. The other excluding Gingka, Sierra and Angel sweatdropped. "Angel, tie them up could ya?" I threw her some ropes. They've tried escaping but ended up tripping over in every 3 steps.

"My pleasure." She tied them up firmly in split seconds. Wow, great rope tying skill. Did she ever kidnapped someone before? "No." Angel said. Weird. How did she hear what I'm thinking. "Cause you wrote this on Fanfiction." She looked at me with strange looks. Ok... "Everyone! Please do your best to torture them or you'll be sent to the alligators of the underworld!" Oh yeah! I just threatened them.

Madoka painted their eyes with SPICY HOT TABASCO SAUCE!

Kyoya threw EXPLODING IMP DUST (A/N: Wait, hold your horses. I never knew that imps have dusts!?) FILLED JACK-O-LANTERNS HE GOT FROM HALLOWEEN at them.

Ryuga REVED A FREAKING DEAD WITCH SKULL CHAINSAW AND SCARED THE EYEBALLS OUT OF THE TWO OF THEM cause his machine gun was stolen by Slayer.

Kenta managed to find some MUD BOMBS FROM THE BACK OF THE HOUSE WHERE I KEPT MY TORTURING TOOLS IN and threw them into their mouths.

Yuu happened to find a pokeball with a Pikachu in it and used MEGAVOLT AND ELECTRIFIED THEM.

Tsubasa's eagle pecked the two of them and dumped GLITTERED RUBBISH ON THEM.

Angel changed them into banana costumes with her FLICKERING GLITTER TOMATO ZOMBIE MAGIC THAT I TEMPORARY GAVE HER.

I THREW THE THREE OF THEM, SIERRA, GINGKA AND ANGEL into a freaking cannon and BLASTED THEM TO THE NEAREST GORILLA CAGE IN AFRICA. Why do I get to do the most torturing you asked? I don't care if you don't. I'm the insane authoress who rules this story at the back of my head!

"MWAHAHAHA! Beware people!" I zapped myself with a teleport ray and disappeared to the ends of the universe, leaving a bunch of screaming and cursing teens behind.

* * *

**Me: Oh, one thing. I must inform you guys. I'll write each and every one of you (if you requested) according to the sequence which means Flame is next in line.**

**Kori: You can request to make a debut again! Just review!**

**Me: Geez. Bossy OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! It's me, BlackRibbon12. Formerly known as Ryugafangirl. I'm still called Riga until I think of a new nickname.**

**Kori: And the Gothic Lolita girl was planning on eliminating her former OCs after she finishes her profile.**

**Kurotsu: Which means us! *cry***

**Me: I'm gonna keep you guys. Well, at least some. I'm kinda gonna update you names or something like that.**

**Kurotsu: Really? You're not gonna kill us?**

**Me: No. And stop crying. I'm allergic to tears!**

**Kori: *sigh* And I thought you've Chicken Pox.**

**Me: Oh yeah, right. *dissapears***

**Kurotsu: *smile* Riga never owned MFB.**

**Kori: Now I know why Riga 'slightly' hates you. It's your smile. It more deadly than the colour pink! *run***

* * *

"Great, why do we have to do all the work?" Kori complained while checking a list. "Because we're Riga's fav!" Kurotsu was practically dancing. Kori sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's see... FlameSolaria99 and her OC Bailey." She activated a teleporter and teleported Flame and Bailey to my mansion basement.

"Hey! Who the heck dragged me here? And where's my bed? I was sleeping!" Flame shouted. "Teddy bears, gummy bears, cute little bear, stupid freaking bear, I want bears." Bailey was murmuring about bears. My two OCs sweatdropped. "Kurotsu, get me a big tank of water. A big one." Kori commanded. "Here you go!" Kurotsu dragged one out of nowhere. Kori added ice in it. "Bath time! Sleepy heads!" Kurotsu threw the water on them.

"Hey!" Both the author and the OC screamed. "You guys were still sleeping." Kori crossed her arms. "You..." "Kitty!" Bailey and Kurotsu squealed in unison. They ran towards a pool...with Kyoya hanging from a rope on top. "Let me guess, Riga did it." Flame said. Kori nodded in respond. "Kori, Flame! Help meeeeeee!" Kyoya screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Flame! Can we cut the rope?" Bailey asked with sparkling eyes along with Kurotsu. "No." The two of them made puppy eyes. "Unless you manage to kill at least 5 MFB characters with these." Flame handed them two riffle guns. Both was tied into a knot and logically unable to shoot. "Who make you the boss?" Kori complained again. Argh, why does she complain a lot? And she's a bossy OC too! "The one who's writing this chapter right now when she's supposed to be in bed." Yes, that's me. The good old insane me. "Great explanation soldier." Kori was talking like a general. Flame sweatdropped.

"Sooooooooo? Where are the MFB characters?" The two OCs are still running around like hyper maniacs. "Outside, Riga planted them in B-Pit." Those two gals crashed through my wall, went directly to my room where I was typing this and jumped out of the window. "Anyone send someone to repair the virus proof wall!" Which means the virus from my chicken pox has escaped and invaded the whole planet!

-after 5 minutes-

My walls are finally fixed and I can finally get some rest, or not. "We are back!" Bailey and Kurotsu crashed in again but through the door. "Why can't you guys use the door?" Flame facepalmed. "We just did." Bailey said. "And we did kill them!" Kurotsu added. "What?" Kori screamed in disbelief.

"We killed them with the guns!" Bailey started a random cactus dance. "We knocked them dead with the guns!" Kurotsu joined in and danced in banana costumes. "Wait, why do you have rashes all over you?" Flame turned her OC around and checked. "Kuro-chan too!" Kori shrieked. "AND THE CHICKEN POX APOCALYPSE STARTS NOW..." I narrated horrifically. The whole gang of people's' eyes widened. They took flame throwers and ran outside. Everyone was affected.

"Anyone! Get me outta here!" Kyoya was still hanging there with chicken pox above a pool. "AND NOBODY CARES!" I narrated dramatically again. "Shut up, woman!" Kyoya screamed. And after that, the Riga's chicken pox version of Z Apocalypse:The Others started. (originally written by TheAlmightyFireHawk XD)

-YOU ARE NOW OUTSIDE OF THE TV-

"This movie preview sucks..." Gin, Demon and Pheonix were staring at the TV. "Just shut up." I glared at them. "When are you gonna let us show up anyways?" Demon pouted. "After 2 more chapters and you guys can officially show up in here." "I FOUND COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!" Yuu screamed and the three of them flew out of the room to tackle Yuu, "Ow great..." I hit the walls with my head.

* * *

**Me: REINDEERS POOPING CHICKEN POX NUGGETS! WANDERING AROUND THE THE WORLD SPREADING DISEASE! THE CHICKEN POX ZOMBIES ARE COMING!**

**Kori: *slap* Why do you even wrote something about chicken pox anyway?**

**Me: Because I've got them! LETS GO! CHICKEN POX MARSHMALLOWS!I LOOK HIDEOUS!**

**Kurotsu: Dancing gummy bears!**


End file.
